


A Capwolf Christmas

by picturecat



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Capwolf, Christmas Eve, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picturecat/pseuds/picturecat
Summary: There was not much that anybody could do about the fact that Christmas Eve was a full moon.





	A Capwolf Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/gifts).



There was not much that anybody could do about the fact that Christmas Eve was a full moon. 

They’d had a long, silent moment of distress when they’d looked ahead in their schedules and discovered it, and Steve had let out a sound not unlike a whine. 

“Oh, Steve,” Tony’d said, and Steve’s shoulders had drooped unbearably. 

“It’s fine,” he had said, stoically. “It— it’ll be fine.”

But he’d let Tony put an arm around his neck and pull him in for a hug in the middle of the communal kitchen, where anyone could have walked in, and that was a rare enough display of (almost) public affection that Tony knew it was very, very far from fine. 

The sting of it was that Steve loved Christmas. So did Tony, for that matter. Neither of them had entirely positive past experiences with the holiday— but the present meant celebrations with the family they’d found; with the Avengers, with their friends, and with Pepper’s pug, Socrates, who always came to the Christmas Eve dinner in a new ridiculous Christmas outfit. 

Last year Pepper dressed him as Santa Claus, complete with a pot belly, Santa hat and beard.

“We could have the Christmas dinner on another day,” Tony suggested, swiping through his calendar on a tablet. Steve, beside him, was flipping through a paper calendar. 

“I don’t think so.” Steve frowned at the scribble of dates before him. “Janet cleared the day specifically, she’s in Atlanta right before and London right after. Thor is playing Santa at a children’s hospital the morning of the 24th; Rhodes is going to his family right after.”

“Are Natasha and Barnes—?”

“They’re going to be late, but they are gonna be here.” Steve sighed. “I should have been paying attention.”

Tony drummed his fingers on the back of the tablet. “Well…” he hedged. “I might have an idea.”

 

This year, Socrates was dressed as a reindeer.

“That dog must have the most docile nature in the entire world,” Rhodey said, eyeing the full get-up, which included a red Rudolph nose, and reindeer antlers with little string Christmas lights on them. The pug was also wearing little booties with hooves printed on them, and a bright red sweater with the sides made to look like the sides of a reindeer hooked up to a sleigh. The “reins” on the sweater had real bells hanging from them that jingled faintly with every one of Socrates’ snuffly breaths.

“He’s definitely more agreeable than a lot of my models, and they get paid to be stuffed into outfits,” Janet agreed, tipping her glass a little as she gestured. Her nose was a little red and her cheeks flushed. She’d been drinking eggnog since she had swept in the door with two armfuls of presents and a running leap into Steve’s arms. (He’d dropped an armful of mistletoe to catch her.)

“Socrates just knows he’s adorable like this,” Pepper said, picking him up off the couch where she’d deposited him for the general adoration of the public. “Don’t you, baby, don’t you?” she cooed. Socrates whuffed and licked her face, and Pepper allowed it, giggling. She, too, had maybe had a bit much eggnog. 

Sam, recently the victor of a silent but vicious fork duel for the last of the sausages Thor brought, looked up from gloating at Clint and noticed Steve was absent.

“Where’d Cap go?” he asked. Clint, seizing the moment of distraction, snatched the sausage off the end of Sam’s fork and stuffed it in his mouth. Then he took off.

“BARTON!” Sam roared, and shot after him.

“He snuck off with Tony, didn’t he?” Rhodey asked in a resigned sort of way.

Janet giggled. “I think it’s sweet.”

Behind the couch, Clint switched from making gagging noises because Sam had him in a headlock to making gagging noises at the concept of Steve and Tony being sweet.

Janet stood up to get a refill of eggnog. At the same time, Socrates seemed to catch a whiff of something that upset him greatly and set out to make as great of a racket as he could; from him, this was a bark that sounded mostly like a particularly hoarse cough, but he did squirm so greatly in Pepper’s arms that she unbalanced and tipped over backwards. She was caught by Thor, who stepped forward smoothly to interrupt her backwards arc toward the floor. Pepper seemed far too dazed from being betwixt Thor’s biceps to right herself, so Thor tipped her upright with a gentle pat on the shoulder. Pepper turned pink and brushed imaginary dust off her sweater.

Fortunately for Pepper’s dignity, nobody was paying much attention, because Steve had returned-- or at least, a blonde werewolf wearing Steve’s snowman sweater had. 

The sweater in question featured the torso of a snowman on the front; a chintzy red scarf came attached and the white of the snowman was made up of white sequins. Steve hadn’t worn any further adornments with it as a human, but in his wolf form, a black top hat was attached to his head with a little strap under his chin.

Janet let out a sound so shrill with excitement that Steve’s ears went back in alarm. “Snowman! You’re a snowman,” she gasped, and ran to tackle him with a hug.

Tony emerged from the hallway behind Steve to find Steve on the floor with a cackling Janet sprawled on top of him. “Hey, paws to yourself, van Dyne,” he said, nudging at the hand buried in the fur of Steve’s flank with his shoe.

“He’s sooo cute,” Janet said breathlessly. “I need pictures. I need pictures of him with the pug.”

“You have to get off of him for that,” Tony said.

“Dog,” Clint said.

“Yeah, so just to be safe, no one give Steve any hot chocolate tonight,” Tony announced. From the floor, Steve paused his grooming of Janet’s hair to snort loudly.

“I hope you saved some ham for him though,” Tony added.


End file.
